villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rogash
Rogash is a protagonist villain in the Lord of the Rings RTS game The Lord of the Rings Battle for Middle-Earth 2: The Rise of the Witch King in which the player, for the first time in the history Tolkein media, plays as the forces of evil in a canon campaign, and leads The Witch-King of Angmar and his Kingdom of Angmar to victory against Arnor. Biography Rise of Angmar Rogash is first encountered in Angmar fighting a group of Black Numenorians. Believing him to be useful servant due to his ability as a trained swordsmen, the Witch-King and his right-hand man, Morgomir, help the troll. After introducing themselves, the Witch-King asks Rogash why he has come to Angmar, to which the troll replies that he has come to kill the Black Numeorians, who have enslaved the trolls of Angmar, then invade Arnor to the south. As the Witch-King has come to Angmar to unite it's inhabitants, he recruits Rogash to his cause, and with his help, forms an army of trolls and wolves to fight the Black Numenorians and Gundaband Orcs. The battle ends well for Rogash and his allies, and all of Angmar is united Fall of Amon Sul Rogash is present along with the Witch-King, and other Angmar heroes Morgomir, and Hwaldar, as Angmar prepares to assult Amon Sul, commanded by King Arveleg. Rogash easily breaks through the walls, and he along with an army of trolls take out an army of Dunedain reinforcements. Amon Sul is taken. Fall of Cardolen Rogash, along with Morgomir and Hwaldar are sent to invade the Barrow Downs of Cardolen, hoping to draw the armies of Cardolen away from the cities. After Hwaldar defeats the initial attacks, the Prince of Cardolen arrives with an army of elite soldiers, only to be ambushed by Rogash's army, just as the Witch-King arrives with his army. The Dunedain are crushed, and the Witch-King slays the Prince of Cardolen. With all of Cardolen's armies defeated, Angmar takes the cities with no effort. Siege of Carn Dum An army of elves from Linden, Rivendell, and Lorien invade Angmar and besiege the Witch-King's fortress, Carn Dum. Rogash and Morgomir were on their way to Carn Dum with reinforcements thanks to a signal fire the Witch-King has lit earlier, while he and Hwaldar held the line. During the battle, Hwaldar is killed. However, Rogash and Morgomir arrive with reinforcements, and the Elves are forced to retreat. End of Arnor After the Great Plague devastates Arnor, the Witch-King decides to finish Arnor off once and for all, and assembles ALL of Angmar's armies, and heroes to his banner, including Rogash, Morgomir, and Angmar's new hero, Karsh. Angmar then marches on Arthedain's captial of Forenost. After the Shade of the Wolf destroys Arnor's gates, the army of Angmar storms the city. Rogash's army is meet by an army of Hobbits, who are utterlty slain by Rogash, Karsh and his forces. Rogash destroys the northwestern part of Fornost, then later joins up with the Witch-King to topple the Gondor statue, ending the battle, and Arnor. Epilogue Despite Angmar's victory, it was short lived. Gondor, lead by King Earnur finally arrived with reinforcments, along with the armies of Rivendell lead by Elrond and Glorfindel. The heroes drove the armies of Angmar back to Angmar itself and invaded the fozen land. Rogash and his army of trolls awaited the heroes on ambush and was able to slay many elves and men. However, Earnur challenged Rogash, and proved to be more than a match for the Troll in the North, and slew him. Gallery Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Military Category:Protagonists Category:Successful Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Strategic Category:Male Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes